1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plug apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical plug apparatus often has only one plug tip. The plug apparatus is electrically connected to an electronic device by the plug tip being inserted into a socket of the electronic device. However, the plug apparatus cannot be used when the socket of the electronic device is different from the plug tip.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.